1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a bearing arrangement for a vibration damper, the arrangement including a bearing housing, a bearing input part which is fixed against rotation with respect to the housing, and a bearing output part which, in operation, is rotatable with respect to the input part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bearing for a spring strut unit which has two independent bearings so that the relative motion between the cylinder and the bearing can occur with the least possible amount of friction is known from DE 101 26 680 C1. A stop buffer is supported on the bearing; depending on the design, this stop buffer may have to be aligned in the circumferential direction with respect to the installation position of the bearing. In another case, the vibration damper is designed as a spring strut unit, and a spring plate on the piston rod side must occupy a precise angular position with respect to the bearing.
In the past, the components in the cases mentioned above by way of example have been aligned by hand, possibly with the help of a device on the vehicle. This procedure, however, is quite tedious, because there is very little space available inside the wheel well of the vehicle. The presence of a bearing point makes the problem of installing and correctly aligning the various components of the vibration damper even more difficult, because it is very easy for the components in question to rotate with respect to each other; such rotation can even occur, for example, when the vibration damper is being removed from the delivery packaging.
The task of the present invention is to solve this problem known from the state of the art.